Malec Prompts
by FanGirlFromTartarus
Summary: This is a collection of Malec prompts that I've written, and will continue to write as I get more. Ranging anywhere from romance to angst to fluff.
1. First

**Heyyyy. I know I haven't posted in a while, I'm sorry about that. I'm still trying to figure out how to write the second chapter of The Art of Training, and I decided to try some prompts stuff to motivate myself to write more, and get better at it. So have some prompts for now!**

* * *

 **First**

Magnus was a lot of first's for Alec. His first kiss, his first date, his first boyfriend and relationship, his first time. Such firsts were important, and something to be remembered. Such firsts bonded you to a person in a unique way.

It was a lot of firsts to be in somebody's life.

Magnus was just like everybody else; he had his fair share of insecurities. And one of them was the (admittedly irrational) worry that Alec didn't love him as much as he loved Alec.

He knew it was a stupid fear - logically, that was. Of course Alec really loved him, of course he loved Magnus as much - it showed through in the brightness of Alec's eyes and the way he smiled at Magnus like he didn't smile at anyone else and and how he always made sure to kiss Magnus goodbye, even if it was just a peck, before he went on a hunt. And even supposing that Alec _didn't_ love Magnus as much, what did it matter if the other person didn't love you as much as you love them? All that matters is that they actually, truly _care_ , right? But that didn't stop the worry from occasionally popping up just behind Magnus' thoughts. It was a terrible feeling to wonder if you valued your beloved more than they valued you. It left you feeling vulnerable and overemotional and a touch powerless, all emotions that Magnus detested.

But Magnus had _been_ in relationships before where he had known for a fact that the other had cared for him less than he cared for them, and not just idly, insecurely worried about it. Perhaps that was where the fear had first sprung up, after those relationships. But still Magnus knew that those relationships and those emotions had been very different than the one he had with Alexander.

It was an awfully stupid fear.

It was an awful lot of firsts.

See, the thing was that Magnus knew he had come into a troubling, decisive part of Alec's life. He come in when Alec had still been denying who he was, had been Alec's first real step into the risk ridden unknown, and his first real step towards acceptance of himself. And Magnus had been there throughout it all with Alec. See, the thing was that that combined with being Alec's firsts made Magnus wonder if it was only Alec's love independently that made him care about Magnus so much. He wondered if having gone through hardships with Magnus by his side early in their relationship coupled with Alec's inexperience had caused Alec to sort of bond with him, and that that was what had continued their relationship and strengthened his feelings where they might have not otherwise. Magnus wondered if those things were still the base for Alec's emotions, buried under his true ones. He didn't know, because he didn't know how Alec felt about it. He hoped not, because if they were then that meant Alec didn't love him as much as Magnus hoped his did, didn't _really_ love him. Well, of course Alec loved him, that was stupid, but it wasn't the same, wouldn't be the same if-

Magnus cut himself off. He didn't need to spin himself into these thoughts again. It was too early in the morning for this shit. _Coffee_ , he thought. _I need coffee._

Magnus sighed and set down his spellbook. He was researching a tricky spell for a client, one that he hadn't done in a while, and he wanted to make sure he remembered the incantation properly. The problem was that the book was huge, filled with thousands and thousands of spells, and it wasn't sorted in any way so Magnus had to go through each page individually. Thus, why he was still up at three in the morning, sleep-deprived and, more importantly, coffee-deprived. At least that was Magnus' story, and he was sticking to it.

He checked the black clock on the wall. Three forty-five and still no text from Alec. Alec had told him he would call or text when he was on his way home. Magnus wasn't overly worried; there had been times when Alec didn't get home until five or six in the morning. And had something happened Isabelle or Jace would have contacted him already.

He was, however, very tired, but he made it a habit to wait up for Alec. He did it a lot, whenever Alec was called unexpectedly and wouldn't be home until past midnight and Magnus had an excuse to stay up. He liked to be awake to greet Alec when he got home and kiss him hello, just like Alec liked to kiss him goodbye.

Magnus snapped his fingers and a steaming cup appeared on the glass coffee table in front of him. He picked it up and took sip, leaning back into the couch. It was a lovely couch, white and plush, the perfect mix of style and comfort. Magnus had redone the living room in the last hour, having grown bored of the bright neons that had occupied the room before. Now it was wondrously modern, lots of black and white and metal and glass. Magnus' favorite bit was the large shag rug now between the couches. It was burgundy, adding a complimentary splash of color to the room. He found himself idly hoping Alec would like it and the new design.

Suddenly Magnus' phone beeped from the coffee table. Magnus grabbed it and opened the new text message. _Hey, on my way home. I'm a few blocks away so it'll only be a couple of minutes._

Magnus smiled and sent his reply. _See you soon._

Magnus quickly made his way into the bathroom to check if he looked as bad as he suspected. His hair was loose and tangled, his eyelids semi-droopy, and there were crescents under his eyes. Hmm. That wouldn't do. Magnus ran his fingers through his hair, trying to tame the locks, until it was presentable. Now it looked almost stylishly tousled, as if he were going for the messy look and fell a bit short, or as if he simply woke up like that; he wanted it to be neat and look good without giving away that he was trying to make it look good. He also checked his clothes to make sure there were no stains. There. Now he was ready to greet his boyfriend.

It was also possible that he magicked some concealer and eyeliner onto himself, but Magnus rationalized this by believing that Alec deserved to be met with a pretty face when he got home.

Suddenly there was grinding metal-on-metal sound that indicated a key was unlocking the front door. Magnus walked into the room just as the door opened, admitting Alec. Alec looked up and smiled when he saw him, which sent Magnus' heart into flutters.

"Hey," said Alec.

Magnus smiled widely back. "Hello there, love."

Alec closed the door back behind him. He had gray-purple semi-circles under his eyes, and his movements were a tad sluggish, Magnus thought, which was understandable considering he was a demon hunter who had been working well into the night. Magnus walked across the room and helped Alec out of his jacket before hanging it up.

"How'd things go?" Magnus asked.

"Fine." Alec bent to unlace and remove his boots. "We heard about a couple vampires that were causing trouble at some Downworlder bar so we went to ensure nothing happened, but while we were there the vampires' friends decided to step in and got a little handsy with Jace, which _really_ wasn't a good idea. Apparnetly, there were also some Eidolon demons there, and they tried to make a run for it when they saw us." Alec sighed "We ended up having to split up and chase them across Manhatten, while they kept shifting forms."

"Sounds rough," supplied Magnus.

Alec stood up. "It was."

Magnus leaned against the arm of the couch, waiting patiently while Alec continued taking off the rest of his gear (he kept an extra set at Magnus') and weapons and setting them by the door. He kept his eyes on Alec, subtly inspecting him for any visible wounds. Alec always maintained that he was fine whenever he got back to the loft, but Magnus liked to check for himself. "And you didn't get hurt?" he asked.

"No, though Jace got a nasty cut on his forearm."

Alec straightened up once he was finished, now dressed only in a thin battered sweater that was probably once blue, and a pair of jeans, and Magnus took that as his cue. He stood and wrapped his arms around Alec's shoulders, pulling him close, and kissed him. He felt Alec's own arms go around his waist and Alec's mouth curl into a smile. Magnus hummed against his lips before pulling away enough to look at his boyfriend.

"I missed you," whispered Magnus, moving back in to kiss Alec's cheek and up his jawline.

"I can tell," laughed Alec softly.

Magnus pulled back again and Alec said, "I missed you, too."

"You look tired," Magnus said, pulling away.

Alec stretched, and Magnus heard a few joints pop. "I am." He yawned.

Magnus snapped up a mug of coffee for Alec and handed it to him. Alec stared at it and Magnus suspiciously, until Magnus consoled him. "It's from the coffee maker," he lied. Alec narrowed his eyes at Magnus but took a drink anyway. As soon as the coffee was past his lips he hummed delightedly and downed half the contents of the mug. Magnus took it back when he was done.

Alec looked around the room, taking in Magnus' work. "You changed the room," he observed.

Magnus nodded. "I did. Do you like it? I thought a more modern, art deco-ish look would be a refreshing change of pace."

Alec nodded. "I do."

Magnus beamed, satisfied with Alec's approval, although a small part of him suspected that Alec was simply overjoyed with the lack of bright, neon colors. Alec had not been too fond of Magnus' previous interior decorating. He also suspected that Alec had no idea what the term 'art deco' even meant.

Alec flopped onto the new couch experimentally. He shifted a few times before settling in. Magnus believed this to be a good sign, and rejoiced internally once more.

He sat down on the opposide side of the couch from Alec. Alec swung one of his feet up into Magnus' lap, his other foot hanging off the couch, onto the rug. Alec's eyes moved back and forth, studying the new room.

"I like the rug," Alec commented, staring at said rug.

Magnus grinned. "Just the rug?"

"No, I like the rest of it, too," he said, turning his head back towards Magnus. He gazed down at the rug again. "But especially the rug."

Perhaps he should keep the rug, Magnus thought. If Alec liked it so much. It really was a nice rug.

"I really like the rug," Alec repeated.

Magnus wondered if perhaps the rug was _too_ nice. Perhaps he should be jealous. Perhaps the rug was getting too much of Alec's attention.

Perhaps the rug would one day realize its charms and up and seduce Alec away from him. Perhaps Magnus was overreacting.

"Mm," Magnus hummed noncommittally. Magnus would keep his eye on the rug.

Alec nodded. "It is nice. You have good taste." He smiled at Magnus. Perhaps the rug was not so bad.

"I do love the rug," Magnus said. "However," he continued in a way that he believed was sufficiently flirtatious. "I love _you_ much more." He grinned.

Alec's smile turned sweet. "I love you, too."

Magnus' love bubble popped as that sincere declaration forcefully reminded him of his earlier worries.

He tried to not allow it to show, but he must have not done a good enough job since he saw Alec's forehead crease.

"What's wrong?" Alec questioned.

"Nothing," Magnus said hastily. "Nothing's wrong. Why do you ask?" He put a few more watts into his smile.

Alec, clearly, was not buying this. "No, you looked upset for a second." Scooting forward, he pulled both his legs up onto the couch, crisscross, and turned towards Magnus. "What's wrong?" He leaned forward.

Magnus' smile dimmed. "It's . . . nothing." _Damn his intuition_ , Magnus thought. He had a brief moment of deliberation on whether or not to tell Alec. His mind was stuck between his normal state of _don't confide in anyone_ and his current state of _go on, tell him, he can help_.

"Magnus." Alec took his hand. "Tell me." His eyes were gentle and pleading, and Magnus knew he couldn't hold back, not with the weight of his insecurities crushing him from one side and Alec's gentle eyes pulling him in on the other.

He sighed. He rested his elbow against the back of the couch and leaned his head on his knuckles. "I don't know, it's nothing really." Alec was silent, urging him on. "I just - I kind of have this stupid worry that - that you don't love me as much as I love you." He saw Alec's eyes widen and he continued hurriedly. "Not that I think you don't love me, in fact I don't _really_ worry about it, it's just an insecurity. It's stupid, I know it is, it just came from the fact that I'm your first relationship, your first boyfriend, and I'm your first kiss, first date, first everything, and I worry that maybe you don't really love me, you just love me for everything I've been to you, and maybe you don't even love me at all because you don't really have that much experience when it comes to determining these kind of feelings and-" Magnus took a deep breath. This was sounding worse and worse by the second, and Magnus didn't mean it that way, and Alec probably was really offended and thought he was stupid and damn it, damn it, _damn it._ He shouldn't have even opened his mouth. And damn it, he hadn't meant to sound this uncollected or unsure.

"Magnus," he heard Alec say. He felt a gentle finger under his chin pull his gaze back up to Alec. He hadn't even realized he'd been staring at the couch. His heart was beating faster than usual, and his breathing felt a little labored, but his anxiety eased some when he saw that Alec didn't look offended or accusing or confused. "Magnus, why didn't you tell me?" Alec asked softly. He was still holding Magnus' hand and had begun to rub soothing circles across the back of it.

Magnus closed his eyes. "I didn't want to bring something up when I knew it was a useless conversation. I _know_ it's stupid, okay?"

"It's not stupid." Alec scooted forward even further and held Magnus' hand with both of his.

Magnus opened his eyes.

"Magnus . . . I love you. I _really_ love you. I've never felt this way about anybody before, and honestly in the beginning I was confused because of it, especially since I wasn't even ready to admit I was gay." Alec was looking at their hands, so Magnus figured this was a safe place for him to look as well. "If you're wondering if those firsts are important to me, then, yes they are. They're important because they're firsts," Magnus' heart dropped to his stomach, which was convenient since his stomach had just dropped to his toes. But Alec continued. "But they're also important because they were with you." He looked up at Magnus. "They _mean_ something to me in relation to you because they were _with_ you." Alec squeezed his hand, and Magnus looked at him. "It's not like they were important just because they're firsts. It's not like they just happened to be with you and that made me care about you more. Do you understand that?"

"Yes," whispered Magnus. He took his elbow off the couch and placed that hand with his other one and both of Alec's.

Alec nodded. "Okay. And about the experience thing. I know I don't have a lot of experience - or, really _any_ experience," he corrected. Alec looked back down at their hands. "But like I said, I've never felt this way about anyone before. I love you. I love you so much that saying 'I love you' doesn't explain what I feel; it isn't enough. I can feel you, like a tangible part of myself, here." He grasped one of Magnus' hands and put it over the center of the chest.

Alec looked back up at Magnus and flushed. Alec had difficulty when talking about feelings. He put their hands back together between them. "The whole cliches about 'other half' and 'soul mate' come to mind." Alec smiled weakly at Magnus. "I feel like I love you more every day. Every new thing I learn about you, every time we grow closer, I feel like I love you more, to the point that I can't remember how I used to love you, because it's always changing."

Alec bit his lip and again stared at their hands. The silence stretched on and it occurred to Magnus that Alec was done talking. Magnus himself was shocked silent. He didn't know what to say. He couldn't remember the last time that had ever happened, or even if it _had_ ever happened.

"Say something," Alec demanded, blushing further.

"I'm an idiot," spluttered Magnus.

"Okay," said Alec. "Say something other than _that_."

"I love you." He brought one of Alec's hands up to his mouth and kissed his knuckles."I really, really love you," he murmured against them.

"That's definitely a more acceptable response." Alec smiled shyly at him, and Magnus let go of his hand. "So . . . ?"

"So am I comforted now?" Magnus finished. "Yes. I am also quite a fool, for ever doubting you. Or your feelings." He sighed.

Alec smiled wider. "Maybe, but you're an honest fool, and that counts for something, doesn't it?"

Magnus laughed. "And this is why I love you," he said, leaning very close to Alec. Alec mumbled something back to him, but Magnus didn't hear it. And then they were kissing. Alec's lips were soft under his, and warm. It was a longer kiss than their earlier one. So much longer, in fact, that it wasn't until much later that another word was spoken.

* * *

"It's six o'clock," yawned Magnus, staring at the clock.

Alec 'mm'ed from atop him, his head on Magnus' chest (by this point they were both laying down on the couch, Alec on top of Magnus). He didn't really sound completely awake, not that Magnus could blame him. They'd both been up for nearly twenty-four hours now.

"So," Magnus said conversationally. "Now that we've addressed one of my insecurities, what say we address another one?"

Alec propped up on his elbows, more awake now, and looked down at him. He nodded. "Okay, what is it?"

"See," he started. "There is - was - the fear that you didn't love me as much as I love you, which dissipated as soon as the required elements were disproven, but," Magnus hesitated. "There's more.

"Go on," said Alec encouragingly.

"The real question is," he continued seriously. "Do you love me as much as you love, say, the rug?"

Alec laughed, startled. "No Magnus, you've caught me. The rug and I have been in a secret love affair. We're to be wed in a fortnight." His eyes sparkled with humor.

Magnus cursed internally. He knew it. The rug would have to go.

Alec leaned down and brushed his lips against Magnus'. Magnus put his hand on the nape of Alec's neck, pulling him closer and deepening the kiss. Nearly immediately however, Alec pulled away and looked down at him seriously. "Jokes aside though, is there anything else?"

Magnus twirled his finger around one of the black strands of hair that framed Alec's face. "No, nothing else. At least not that I can think of."

"Good." Alec rested his head once more on Magnus' chest, and Magnus moved his hand to the back of Alec's head.

Magnus yawned again. "You know, the bed would probably be more comfortable."

"Mm," said Alec, who sounded as if he were very comfortable already and had no intention of moving.

Magnus decided it was futile to pursue sleep in the bedroom, and got comfortable himself.

"Stop moving," Alec mumbled.

He smiled.

Even though the first few rays of light beginning to show through the clouds, Magnus whispered, "Good night."

"Good morning," corrected Alec.

He held in his laugh, and said instead, "Good morning."

"Shut up," said Alec.

This time he laughed, but Alec didn't say anything. Magnus suspected he was quickly falling asleep. He figured he might as well join him, and closed his eyes.

* * *

 **Yeah, so there it is. If you want to send me a prompt, too, go to my tumblr ask ( ask) and send me a one word prompt!**

 **And reviews, please? *wink* Reviews help writers get better, so feel free to give constructive criticism.**


	2. Scarves

**So I got a prompt for "scarves," so here you go!**

* * *

 **Scarves**

Alec laced up his boots. "I'm going now," he tossed over his shoulder at Magnus.

"Okay!"

Alec stood up. He'd just put his hand on the doorknob when Magnus came dashing out of the kitchen, a scarf in one hand, and a mug of coffee in the other.

"Don't forget your scarf!" he said. Magnus held out the scarf for him. It was a gaudy royal purple, the kind of color you'd expect to be on a sequined t-shirt or a pair of leather pants, not an old, worn-out, though admittedly very comfortable, knit scarf.

Alec smiled at Magnus and began to take it from him, but Magnis took over before he could finish.

"Let me," he said with a smile.

"I'm not going to be out that long, probably," Alec explained. Jace had called him, wanting to go with him and Isabelle to investigate some recent demon attacks while it was still day. There'd been a lot of them, and Jace wanted to get some information out of it before they head out to find the demon later, later that night. Should they discover anything today they might hunt straight through the day into the night, but neither of them expected to find many clues, so they'd planned to just come together later and do what they could to find the demon.

"I know. It's freezing outside, though."

"It's not _that_ cold," protested Alec.

Magnus did this a lot; he looked out for him in little ways. He'd get Alec to take a scarf, or make sure the coffee Magnus made (or magicked) wasn't too hot, or remind him to get enough sleep, or magically heal minor wounds that Alec brought home after hunting.

Alec knew he could be overprotective; Isabelle was constantly irritated with him over it. What had surprised him was when he'd learned that Magnus could be overprotective, too. He hadn't known how to deal with it at first. He was a trained, deadly Shadowhunter who'd always watched over everyone else and never been watched over himself. He wasn't used to it, however he'd decided he enjoyed it. He liked being looked out for. Magnus had once told him that he liked how Alec looked out for him, too.

And Alec understood where most of Magnus' protectiveness stemmed from, even if Magnus had never explicitly said so. The fact that Alec risked his life all the time and Magnus couldn't do anything about it, save for heal him if he became injured. Magnus didn't like having to let him go fight every other day, chasing and killing dangerous demons and out of hand Downworlders. They both knew that at any second Alec's life could be cut short. One misplaced strike, one second of being distracted, and that was it for him. Simply being one of the Nephilim made your life very complex and high-risk. Magnus couldn't control the many dangers Alec frequently faced, so he began caring for him where he could.

"It's still pretty cold," Magnus replied, finishing tying the purple scarf. "You could get sick."

"I'm a Shadowhunter, Magnus, we don't really ever _get_ sick." Alec touched the scarf now around his neck. It really was a very comfortable scarf.

"I know," sighed Magnus. His brows furrowed. "I just worry sometimes," he said quietly, reaching up to brush a piece of hair from Alec's face. Magnus worried a lot more than he let on to strangers. Not as much as Alec, granted, but he still did it.

Alec grabbed Magnus' hand and brought it to his mouth, kissing his knuckles. "I know you do," he said softly, intertwining their fingers.

Magnus gazed down at their hands, and his mouth curled into a smile. He raised his free hand, touching the scarf around Alec's neck. He tugged on it experimentally, before using it to pull Alec forward enough to kiss him. Alec smiled into the kiss.

They stayed like that for a few moments, before separating. He went back to the door and opened it, saying over his shoulder, "I'll be back around three."

"Be safe," called Magnus.

"I will," Alec promised.

He heard Magnus yell, " And bring me back a milkshake!" as he closed the door.

Alec chuckled, tightening the scarf around his neck.

* * *

 **Reviews are much appreciated! They feed writers. No, seriously. I haven't eaten in two weeks. Feed me.**

 **Also if you want to send me a one word Malec prompt, you can go to my tumblr ask ( ask) without the spaces.**


End file.
